


The Wedding

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU Post-CotBP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jack expects is news of the Commodore’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Porridgebird for the beta.

‘Say that again,’ Jack says, his eyes glinting dangerously.

‘I said,’ James says evenly, sliding bare feet down to the floor, ‘I don’t want to see you again.’

He pads naked to the chair over which his breeches have been thrown, and begins pulling them on. ‘If,’ he adds, ‘you don’t listen to me.’

‘If I don’t give up being a pirate, you mean,’ Jack snaps, shifting his eyes away from James to rest them on the ceiling.

‘I didn’t say that.’

‘S’funny, ’cause that’s what I heard.’ He folds his arms across his chest, trying not to fume.

James sighs and sits down at the edge of the bed, his hand on Jack’s folded arms. ‘Jack, all I ask is that you don’t disappear for months on end. Months during which I have no idea where you are… whether you’re all right.’

Jack fixes blazing dark eyes on his lover. ‘You think I can’t look after myself? That I’ll let some pirate or _Commodore_ run his sword through me?’

James flinches at the over-stressed word, but keeps his hand on Jack’s bare arm. ‘I know, Jack. I know you can take care of yourself. But—’

‘But what?’ Jack rolls over to lie on his side, propping himself up on an elbow.

‘It kills me to think I don’t know where you are, that I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again.’

Jack melts inside at that, and smiles a small smile. He runs a hand up the Commodore’s bare torso, and touches a fingertip to the warm lips. ‘James,’ he murmurs. ‘Don’t I always come back to you?’

‘I can’t help being afraid for you, Jack.’

‘And I can’t help who I am, James.’

‘I know. It’s unfair of me to ask you to be anything other than what you are.’ James sighs, stands up, and pulls his shirt on before beginning to wrap his cravat about his throat.

‘James, your job is just as dangerous as mine. You think I don’t worry that someday you’ll be out at sea on your _Dauntless_ and some bloody pirate will see fit to attack your ship?’

James pulls on his blue coat and runs his fingers over his mussed hair to smooth it down as much as possible. ‘I suppose we both need some time apart, then. To… think this over.’

‘James,’ Jack says in alarm as James picks up his wig and turns away from Jack, taking a step toward the door. Jack scrambles out of bed and attaches his bare body to James’s, wrapping his arms around James’s waist.

‘Don’t leave like this, James.’ 

James turns around in his arms and clasps Jack tightly to him, burying his face in the tangled mass of hair. ‘Be careful, Jack,’ he says softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Jack’s head. ‘I’ll see you… next time.’

‘Aye, James,’ Jack says softly, long after the door has closed, and his words sound forlorn in the emptiness around him. ‘Until next time.’

 

\--

 

‘Drinks all ’round!’ Jack bellows for the fourth time that evening, and the crowd at the Faithful Bride cheers noisily.

The latest conquest by the _Pearl_ ’s crew has been a particularly fruitful one, and he has not thought once about the fact that it has been three months since his last meeting with James.

_Not once today, at least. That should count for something._

He puts longing thoughts of sea-green eyes firmly out of his mind and reaches for his tankard again.

‘You heard the latest from Port Royal, Jack?’ Gibbs grins, throwing himself on to the empty stool next to Jack’s.

‘No,’ Jack says dryly, taking a long swig, ‘but I’m sure you intend to remedy that shortly, my good man.’

‘The Commodore’s getting hitched!’ Gibbs guffaws.

Jack’s drink sloshes all down his front, and he yelps as the cool, frothy liquid splashes on to his bare chest. ‘What did you say?’

‘Aye, our very own Commodore Norrington. Soon to be a very married Commodore.’ Gibbs is laughing helplessly. ‘He were but a wee lad when I first met him.’

‘Remembering our Navy days, are we?’ Anamaria scoffs from across the table, giving Gibbs a withering look.

‘I can outdrink them Navy bastards any day,’ Gibbs scoffs back, downing his drink.

‘Can you outdrink your First Mate?’ Ana challenges, lifting her mug.

‘You’re on!’ Gibbs yells gleefully.

‘’Scuse me.’ Jack remembers his manners before rising, going out to the alley, and being violently sick.

 

\--

 

_Bloody Navy bastard. Stupid Commodore. Stupid, stupid Commodore._

Jack rolls over in bed, kicking his sweaty legs free of the sheets tangled around them.

_James, what possessed you? Damn you, James. Damn you to hell._

_No, I didn’t mean that. If anyone’s listening, scratch that last. Please._

There is a smart rapping on the door, and he groans, drags the sheet around his hips and stumbles to the door.

‘Anamaria, it’s the middle of the night.’

‘It’s six in the morning,’ she smirks, stepping past him and entering the room. She eyes the bowl of cigar stubs and the empty bottles of rum on the floor. ‘Didn’t get much sleep, did you?’

‘I would if people would stop knocking on my door in the middle of the night.’ He stumbles back into bed and pulls the pillow over his head.

She helps herself to a cigar and blows a smoke ring to the ceiling. ‘You could still stop him afore he goes through with it, you know.’

‘I dunno what you’re talking about, Ana,’ Jack says, his voice muffled by the pillow.

‘Oh yes, you do.’

‘Go away, Anamaria.’

‘How long’s it been since you met him last?’

Jack rolls over so that his back is to her, burrowing his head more deeply into the covers.

‘I thought as much,’ she smirks. ‘Leave the poor Commodore alone for too long, whaddya think he’s going to—’

She breaks off, laughing, as a pillow hits her squarely in the face. Jack groans as she throws his clothes on top of him. ‘Get decent, Cap’n. We sail in an hour, remember?’

He pulls his breeches off his face. ‘M’not going to Port Royal, an’ that’s that.’

‘You’re just being childish now, Jack.’

‘Captain’s orders, love. Captain says no Port Royal, then no Port Royal it is. Savvy?’

‘Maybe you can take him a nice wedding gift,’ she says thoughtfully.

‘Anamaria!’

‘Yes, Jack?’

‘I. Am. Not. Going. To. Port Royal. Savvy?’

‘And miss your godson’s baptism?’

‘Oh.’

Ana drags the sheets off Jack, and he yelps and pulls his knees up to his chest. ‘Ana!’

‘Out of bed, Cap’n. That’s an order, if you please.’

 

\--

 

The church is full of music and laughter, and Jack tosses his empty bottle of rum into the little pond in the front lawn before deciding to head toward the entrance.

He takes a reckless step forward, and bumps straight into Lieutenant Theodore Groves’s broad chest.

Groves’s eyes widen like dinner plates, and he takes a step back before drawing his sword. ‘You,’ he says in bemusement, ‘are without doubt the most foolish pirate I’ve ever seen.’

‘Now let’s examine that claim for a moment,’ Jack says absently, sidestepping so that he can attempt to peer into the church around Groves’s solid form.

‘You’re a pirate, man, for God’s sake,’ Groves snaps. ‘You’ve gone and lost your head for sure this time.’

‘Aye, you’d think so, wouldn’t you?’ Jack puts a cordial arm around Groves’s shoulder, one hand grasping the wrist of Groves’s sword-bearing arm. ‘I have something you might be interested in seeing.’

 

\--

 

With Groves taken care of, he takes another step forward, and at that instant James steps out into the sunlight and catches sight of him.

Jack watches as James turns as pale as the silky white cravat around his throat. A minute later he finds his arm trapped in a vise-like grip, and James drags him away from the church and into a little grove of trees.

‘Jack, for heaven’s sake! Did anyone see you?’

‘Lovely to see you too, James,’ Jack grins, leaning back against a solid oak and crossing his arms.

James takes a step toward him, his hand lifting as if to touch, and then dropping. ‘What are you doing here? Is everything all right?’

‘Right as rain, Commodore. Just wanted to congratulate you on the happy occasion.’

‘Jack, you didn’t come all this way just to attend a wedding,’ James says in exasperation.

‘Why, no, Commodore. The Turners have seen fit to name me the godfather of their mewling little bundle of nauseation, so I thought I’d nip in and say hello to you as well.’

‘You risked a lot by coming here, Jack,’ James says quietly. ‘You could have sent me a message, as you usually—as you’ve done before, and I would have met you at a safer place.’

‘I didn’t think you’d be able to tear yourself away, what with the wedding and all.’

‘I should get back inside,’ James groans. ‘The ceremony’s about to begin. Will you wait for me at home?’

‘You want me to stay?’ Jack is thrown for a moment.

‘Of course I do,’ James says, his forehead creasing in confusion. ‘Why wouldn’t I want you to?’

‘Er—the wedding?’

‘It’ll be done in an hour or so,’ James says dismissively.

‘And you’ll—leave after that?’

‘If I know you’re waiting, of course I will.’

Jack raises an eyebrow. ‘Didn’t figure you as one to play a double game, James. Whatever will the bride say?’

‘Why should she mind?’ James frowns, looking bemused. ‘I just need to stay until the vows are exchanged.’

‘And after that?’ Jack asks, his eyes narrowed.

‘After that,’ James says, smiling, ‘I’m all yours.’

‘Now look here, James,’ Jack begins, alarmed. ‘I did come here to give you a hard time, but this is a bit much.’

‘Are you still upset about what I said last time?’ James asks quickly, looking remorseful. ‘I really am sorry about that, Jack.’ He steps closer, and brushes the back of his hand against Jack’s cheek, a thumb pausing to caress the little braids dangling from his chin.

Jack closes his eyes briefly and leans into the touch despite himself, but jerks back after a moment. ‘James, what are you doing?’ he hisses.

‘You don’t want me to touch you?’ James asks, sounding both hurt and confused now.

Jack groans and sags back against the tree, tugging in frustration at the twin braids at his chin. ‘You know I do, James, but—’

‘But what?’

‘The wedding, man! Are you completely out of your mind?’

There is a sudden flash of understanding in James’s eyes, and he breaks into a broad smile. ‘Are you saying that a pirate would have second thoughts about consorting with a married man?’

Jack stares at him, speechless for a moment. ‘Are you saying a married Commodore would not have second thoughts about cheating on his wife?’

‘I’m not married yet,’ James says calmly, and steps even closer.

Jack lets out a little squeak and scrambles back hurriedly, only to find himself pressed up against the tree with the Commodore’s hands on his hips. ‘James—’

‘Shut up, Jack,’ James murmurs just before his mouth captures Jack’s. James’s tongue flicks against Jack’s lips, making him moan helplessly and part his lips as James presses one hand to the small of his back and another behind his head and draws him firmly into his arms. Jack finds himself caught in a steadfast embrace as James’s mouth claims his own with a firm tenderness that makes his knees melt. He gasps against James’s mouth, his hands clutching at James’s forearms for support. James holds him close and tight and keeps kissing him, his hand tangling in Jack’s hair as his mouth maintains its sweet pressure over Jack’s.

James finally breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Jack’s, his breath catching. ‘Sorry,’ he whispers. ‘I’ve been wanting to do that for over three months, so I may have gotten a little carried away.’

‘I’ll say,’ Jack says faintly, still gripping James’s arms.

‘I must return to the ceremony,’ James says with a groan, finally releasing Jack from his arms and stepping back. ‘I will see you later, won’t I?’ His hand brushes deliberately against the front of Jack’s breeches, and he grins as Jack lets out a muted gasp.

‘What—whatever you want, James.’

James gives him a swift, beautiful smile. ‘Good,’ he whispers, pressing his lips briefly to Jack’s forehead before leaving.

_God, but that man can kiss._

Jack pushes himself away from the tree and brushes the back of his hand across his mouth, his mind still half-reeling with the salty-sweet taste of James’s mouth and the warm, woodsy scent of his body.

_Get a grip on yourself, man._

Gripped by curiosity, he slips around to the side of the building and finds a window to peer through.

James looks alight with happiness as he hands a ring to the man next to him; a younger, shorter man than James, with fair, curly hair and eyes only for the woman who stands opposite him. Jack vaguely registers masses of dark blonde curls and a pristine white dress before his eyes insist on going back to James.

James steps back, clasps his hands behind his back and stands attentively, pure joyfulness on his face, as the bride and groom exchange their vows.

 

\--

 

A silent figure steps out of the shadows into the moonlight streaming in from the window as James enters his study, and he starts. ‘Jesus, Jack! You alarmed me.’

‘Did I, now?’ Jack murmurs softly as James steps into the moonlight as well. He narrows his eyes as he tilts his head up to look at James. ‘You didn’t get married.’

‘No. No, I didn’t.’

‘Not your wedding.’

‘No. My cousin’s.’

‘Ah.’

The corners of James’s mouth twitch, but he keeps a straight face. ‘You thought it was mine, I presume.’

‘Mister Gibbs… heard that there were preparations for a wedding at your house.’

James nods earnestly. ‘I quite understand why one might think that the owner of a house in which a wedding is taking place might be getting married.’

Jack registers the humour dancing in James’s eyes, silver-green in the moonlight, and punches James’s arm. ‘All right! You can laugh at me now.’

James laughs with delight and gathers Jack into his arms. ‘Oh, Jack! Your face outside the church… I’ll never forget that expression.’

‘Lemme go, you frightful, horrid tease!’ Jack tries to wriggle away, but James maintains his unrelenting embrace, and Jack can only draw his head back and glare accusingly at him. ‘You knew, didn’t you?’

‘Not at first,’ James confesses, grinning. ‘But I caught on. Oh, my poor Jack… you were so horrified.’ He presses an apologetic kiss to Jack’s temple, his hands rubbing down Jack’s arms and holding him close.

‘You’re going to pay for that, you know.’ Jack wriggles out of the embrace and tackles James to the floor, slithering on top of him.

‘I am?’ James smiles, reaching up to tug the scarf off Jack’s head, letting his hair tumble around his shoulders.

Jack wriggles his hips against James’s, making him groan. ‘Jack—’

‘Shut up, Commodore.’

 

\--

 

‘James?’

‘Jack?’

‘Did Groves tell you—’

‘He did indeed, Privateer Sparrow. Ouch!’

‘Still Captain, Commodore.’

‘I beg your pardon, my Captain.’

‘Say that again.’

‘Captain, my Captain.’

‘Now look what you’ve done.’

‘My insatiable Captain.’

‘Stop it, James—aah, _fuck_ —that’s—even better than talking.’

‘Jack?’

‘Mm?’

‘Do shut up.’


End file.
